


A Little Bit of Magic

by LadyofTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTheMoon/pseuds/LadyofTheMoon
Summary: ABANDONED Siobhan Johnson has lived her life as a muggle, she knows nothing of the wizarding world except for stories that she has read. A letter and a trip to London changes her entire life. Hermione Granger has found a way to help squibs find their magic. Any they have any ounce of trace of magic receive letters to come to the Ministry of Magic in London. Siobhan Johnson however is no squib, she is a muggleborn who has been sealed off with a powerful spell. Breaking the spell with the help of Headmistress McGonagall she gives Siobhan a Time Turner after performing a spell to enable her to be 11 again, or rather look it, so that she can go to Hogwarts to learn magic.There she finds herself adopted by the Weasleys, best friends with the Golden Trio, and in love with a certain self entitled prat. She learns more about herself than she ever had before, she learns to love with abandon, and forms friendships that will stand the test of time and all with a little bit of magic.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters there in. That credit falls to the lovely Joanne Rowling.





	A Little Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Debt of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672917) by [ShayaLonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaLonnie/pseuds/ShayaLonnie). 



> This is my first fanfic on here, and my first in the fandom. I was not only inspired by the lovely ShayaLonnie, mainly for the premise idea with the Time Turner. ;) But also from some lovely artwork of Draco that I have seen. It just seemed to match with how I saw him and helped to inspire this fic.
> 
> Currently of course the underage warning doesn't come into play. That won't for a while, at least until I start getting into her years in Hogwarts and the sixth year. I know it is OC, I hadn't expected to do that, but had a dream about this and it just got stuck in my head. I am complete pants at making things line up with the books, but I will try for the big stuff, and some might be skipped so I am not overloading you with detail. And I hope this is good, can you tell I am nervous?

It felt so strange to be back, to have gone through all of that, years that seemed wrapped up in a single moment. For a moment after the Time Turner brought her back to present she wondered if she had in fact dreamed the whole thing. Had she really gone to Hogwarts? Was she really friends with Hermione, Harry, and Ron? Had she really fought in a war? Gods a war, she couldn't believe that that kind of thing could even be applied to her, and yet it could. It was all there in her memories, in the scars on her skin, scars that for the moment were covered but she knew they lay upon her skin. Some of them harder to think of than others, but there just the same. 

If she was still having a hard time believing that it was real, the fierce hug that Hermione gave her upon her entrance to the room at the Ministry had her not only returning it, but breathing a sigh of relief. It was so strange to say this was her best friend hugging her when what was only moments ago she had been a stranger. Of course those moments now felt like years, with the Time Turner they essentially were, it was going to take a lot to get used to that. Hermione's voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

“I am so glad that I miscalculated on the time frame and sent you back to my first year, not my fourth.” Her voice disappeared into Siobhan's hair, and she seemed to hug her tighter. 

Siobhan of course understood now that it meant Hermione hadn't been alone, that there had been another muggleborn who was going through the same things she had been. She spoke into her friend's mass of unruly curls. “I am so glad that you did, I don't know what I would have done being so alone.” 

Sure, she could have met people, but those people would not be her three best friends, and perhaps she would not have been adopted by the Weasleys, would not have such a wonderful family. They finally separated and shared a smile before Hermione spoke again. “We should probably go see the boys, they are going to have questions.” 

Siobhan couldn't help the laugh. “Of course, they suddenly have a new friend they only now have memories of.” While the thought did provoke laughter, she was suddenly nervous. Would they feel that she had been lying to them? Sure, they likely knew of Hermione's research and what she had been doing for squibs, but they didn't know that in Hogwarts. Siobhan hadn't been a squib, she had been a muggleborn whose powers had been sealed by a very strong spell that took both Hermione and McGonagall to undo. She still had questions, still wanted to know who had done such a thing but right now in the face of those questions she only wanted to focus on seeing her friends again, her brother again.

She didn't know what she had expected to happen when she and Hermione stepped from the floo, but this hadn't been it. Harry Potter was hugging her and telling her that he didn't care how it had happened, he was just happy to see her. Ginny was standing behind her husband smacking him playfully and telling him she was her sister and she wanted to hug her dammit. Soon it was Ginny's embrace that replaced Harry's, full of warmth and the love of a little sister. It brought tears to her eyes, she had always wanted a sister but had only had brothers. They shared that longing the two of them, it was why they had been so close. 

Ron's hug was next and as always it grounded her, made her feel so loved with such a single action. He may have been selfish and foolish at times, but Ron as a brother was protective and loving. It didn't matter what you did, or what you might do, you were family and that meant you were his. The tears that had been close were now running down her face. She didn't much miss them, it hadn't been long since she left them with the Time Turner and came back to present, it was more the fact that so much was different now. That it would never go back to what it had been, so very lonely. 

He wiped her tears after pulling back. “No tears, love, no tears.” 

She chuckled and shook her head. “Only happy tears, I promise.” 

The smile that answered her words was a big one. Hermione had made everyone tea, and now that that was out of the way she sat on the couch curled with Ginny, sitting as they used to when they would sneak into each other's bed some nights. Their legs wrapped around the others, and the arms closest to the other linked. Ginny had her head rested against Siobhan's shoulder. “No,” Siobhan said answering Harry. “I have no memory of it, I couldn't tell you what the wizard looked like even if I tried, and I do. It might be part of the spell, blocks the person from being seen. It is always fuzzy when I try to see, like it is blurred out.” It was so strange to hear the lilt of what she and her friends back in America would call, a posh British accent. 

Ron looked at Hermione, who sat curled against his side in the chair they shared. “Maybe 'Mione could figure something out? If anyone can it is either of you two. You both were always the smartest.”

Hermione kissed him and smiled then frowned in thought. “I probably could, I think if we put our heads together we both could figure out how to tap into it.”

Siobhan nodded. “Two heads are better than one, and you will likely have some thoughts and ideas that I haven't thought of.”

After the guys left them to some girl time Hermione told her that she had done as Siobhan had requested before she came back to present, and looked after Siobhan's flat. The three of them floo'd to her flat and she looked around with a smile. It felt like home, it was why she had bought it just before she had come back, that and the fact it meant she would be able to keep all of her memories. Morticia was there curling in and out of her feet making sounds of contentment. She picked up the black fluffy half kneazle and rubbed her face in her fur. She turned when she heard Hermione speak.

“Her highness refused to stay with Crockshanks and I. It was like she expected you home any moment.” She said shaking her head with a smile and scratching Morticia behind an ear.

“She loved it here the moment I brought her home after buying it.” Siobhan said setting Ticia down so that she could move to where Ginny was just sitting down on the floor in the living room. “Bring the wine.” She said with a mischievous smile. 

Siobhan accio'd a bottle of wine and three glasses to them as she and Hermione sat down. She arched a brow when she saw the box, it was her keepsake box from when she was at Hogwarts. She turned that arched brow on her sister. “Snooping under my bed were you?”

Ginny merely waved her hand taking a drink of wine. “I know all your hiding places, besides, you always kept great stuff in your keepsake box.”

Hermione laughed. “And to think, you always wanted a sister.” 

The three of them laughed as Ginny opened it up. She made a face before smirking with an arched brow. “What is your old Hufflepuff Quidditch sweater doing in here?” She gasped clutching it to her chest. “Unless!!! Which player gave it to you?”

Siobhan chuckled picking up her wand. “I stole it from him, he pouted, apparently it was his lucky sweater. I didn't even know he had a lucky sweater.” She said before waving her wand at the old sweater. “Revealio.” The sweater went from a worn Hufflepuff Quidditch sweater to a Slytherin one. Though it was in fact old, it looked just as it had when she used to wear it, he never did have worn and raggedy things.

Ginny and Hermione gasped, the sweater being dropped like a sack of potatoes. Siobhan smiled, her eyes twinkling merrily. “Surprise.”

“Oh my gods!!! You were with a Slytherin!!!” Hemione picked up the sweater and smelled it. 

“Why are you smelling her sweater Hemione?” Ginny asked laughing.

“I just wanted to see if he smelled good, he does.” Hermione said tossing it at Siobhan who caught it and took a deep breath in.

“Mmmm.” She said with a nod as she held it to her nose for a moment before putting it on. She had to use a spell to make it larger on her because of her more curvy form, but she liked it nice and big on her. 

“Of course it smells good, he was probably loaded.” Ginny said offhandedly as she picked up an old vintage necklace. “Either this is charmed, or it was one of his family members. Which even that I find hard to believe, they aren't expensive.”

“Okay, come on, truth time, revealio that old thing.” Hermione said waving her hand at the necklace while the other tilted the wine glass to her lips.

Siobhan didn't say a thing but 'Revealio’ when she waved her want at the cheap old necklace revealing it to be an expensive strand of pearls. “Holy shit!!!! He gave you these!! You accepted didn't you!!?? You know what that means right?!” Ginny said wide eyed staring at her. “Granted our family doesn't care about the old traditions but, dear Merlin, if Mother knew!!!”

Siobhan pointed her finger, at the end a stiletto shaped long nail, at Ginny. “Mother won't know because you won't be telling her, little sister. I do know, I know because he explained it when he gave them to me at yule and told me he wouldn't hold me to it, he just wanted to give me a yule gift, and see me wearing them.”

“Wearing _his_ pearls.” Ginny clarified.

Hermione looked between the two of them. “I havent the slightest what you two are talking about. So he bought her pearls, I think that is sweet.”

Ginny looked at Hermione. “By old pureblood traditions accepting jewelry from a witch or wizard is accepting a marriage proposal.”

Hermione frowned. “That is so archaic and ridiculous!” 

“I agree, but many purebloods still hold to it.” Ginny turned to look at Siobhan. “The fact that he specified he wouldn't hold you to it says that his family is one of those.” 

Siobhan nodded after snatching her pearls back and putting them on. The strand was opera length, able to be wrapped or worn to hang low in it's long length. She wrapped the strand around her fingers over and over in the way she used to fidget with them when nervous or deep in thought. 

“Blaise Zambini?” Ginny tossed out suddenly. 

Siobhan blinked. “What?”

Hermione almost choked on her wine. Ginny shrugged. “What? He was fit. I was trying to guess the wizard.”

Siobhan laughed shaking her head. “No, absolutely not. You know how many witches he was with?” She said making a face.

Hermione nodded firmly in agreement and an almost satisfied manner, as though it pleased her that her friend had better taste in wizards. “Theodore Nott.”

“Ooo that one is a better choice, he was fit too!” Ginny said with a nod tipping her wine glass to Hermione in salute. She looked at Siobhan.

“Nope, not Theodore.” She said with a smirk taking a drink of her wine. They were never going to guess. It was too perfect.

Ginny frowned. “What is this old thing? Why do you have a man's ring in here? And why would anyone wear this old thing?” She studied it and tilted her head. “Wait, you used to. Well, it and the necklace and only in your sixth year.”

Hermione reached out and took it. “It is ugly, I remember it. I always thought you were crazy for wearing this old thing.” 

Well, so much for them not guessing the wizard. It was fun for a while, now she was nervous to see how they reacted when the charm was removed from this one. But first, she wanted to tell them why. “My mother wore my father's graduation ring when they were first together and going steady. I told him about it when he asked if muggleborns had traditions like purebloods. It was the first time he asked something like that, the first time he wanted to understand something muggle. After I told him,” She picked up her wand nervously and readied it. “He removed his signet ring and placed it on my finger. He told me,” At this memory she smiled softly. “'Hogwarts doesn't have a class ring, so my family ring will have to do.’” He had resized it to fit her finger as it was a bit big. With a deep breath she waved her wand at the ring Hermione was holding. “Revealio.”

Hermione dropped the ring like it had burned her and covered her mouth with her hand. She told herself that it was to keep what she wanted to say inside. But really, she couldn't begin to fathom it. How? Why? There on the floor where she dropped it, was a signet ring, but not just any signet ring, the Malfoy signet ring. Ginny reached over to grab it but stopped when she turned it towards her. “FERRET! Ferret gave you that ring!?” She asked astonished.

Hermione couldn't speak, she couldn't only stare at it as though it had branded her, as though a great evil was going to appear from it in the middle of her friend's living room. She was aware that Siobhan was looking at her, waiting for her to speak. She wanted to say so much, what came out wasn't exactly what she had intended. “How could you? He was horrible to us, to not just me, but to you as well. He wished me dead when he was twelve. Twelve! What kid does that?” 

Her anger always got the best of her, it didn't matter how long it had been, she had to understand. Siobhan looked sad almost, no, that wasn't quite right, disappointed. Her Hufflepuff friend always saw the good in others, found it in people no one else seemed to. One of her favorite professors was Snape of all people. She always said he was just misunderstood, that he wasn't bad. They never had listened to their somewhat crazy Hufflepuff friend, and when he turned out to be on their side it surprised them, but not her. “It was hard to forgive him for all that, but what made it easy was the remorse. He felt horrible for what he had done and while he could have used his upbringing as an excuse, he didn't.” 

That actually shocked Hermione. “I would have thought he would have used anything as an excuse.” The words came out a bit harsher than she intended and she felt a bit bad for that. It wasn't her friend she didn't like.

Siobhan shook her head. “No, he didn't. He actually said it was inexcusable what he had done and that he would understand if I hated him. I told him I couldn't, hate is a strong word. It shouldn't be thrown about carelessly, especially to someone who had never known anything different. True, he could have acted differently, yes, but he was acting as he thought was appropriate and would garner the approval of a father he strove to have praise him.”

Hermione chewed her lip in thought. That she didn't know, but honestly how could she have ever thought such a cruel man was a loving parent? She tilted her head in thought. “Third year, when he was particularly rude to me and said horrible things to not just me, but you, something happened didn't it?”

Siobhan seemed to be debating what to say. “You got better marks than he did.” She stated it as a fact. Hermione nodded waiting for her continue. If she could say something worth someone, even a child, saying something so cruel then she might be able to dislike him less. Siobhan closed her eyes a moment and seemed to huddle into the sweater. “Narcissa was the one who always rewarded him, spoiled him even. She doted on him which, yes, was a bit much and played into his behavior. His father...he punished him...he wouldn't say if he ever hit him, but, I have my speculations on that.” She said sadly. “His favorite punishment was to take things away from him. When a muggleborn got higher marks, he in turn, took something away.”

Hermione waited, and then arched a brow. “What? That is it? He took a toy away, seriously, that is what made him so upset? Of all the rotten, deplorable..” She was so mad she missed the tears in her friend's eyes, the way she hugged the sweater tighter. It was an action that should have said what she knew was worse than that. She should have been paying more attention to it.

“He killed his dog, his dog Hermione. He killed his little boy's dog in front of him. He was just a kid, a kid who wanted his father to tell him he did good. A kid whose father should have loved him and protected him.” She didn't shout it, but she said it so firmly and so quickly, cutting Hermione's tirade off that all she could do was stare. 

Ginny was the first to speak. “Please, please tell me that is just a cruel joke…he didn't really...what kind of father..”

Siobhan only nodded. She looked so small sitting there. Hermione wasn't the only one to move to her, Ginny was moving to her other side. They held her close and Hermione spoke feeling horrible that she made her say it. She knew now she didn't want to say it. “I am so sorry Siobhan, I shouldn't have.”

Siobhan shook her head at her friend. She knew that Hermione felt bad, but she knew there was no way she would understand unless she told her. “He didn't even want to tell me when I asked him about. I got so mad in protection of you, I was furious that he would do something over something so frivolous. Then he told me, and I just felt sick.”

“You have really forgiven him?” Hermione asked softly. If she wasn't sitting so close Siobhan might not have heard her.

“I forgave him the moment he denied that he knew us when we were held in the manor. I was starting to before then, especially falling for him. But then he had been so harsh to me when it ended that I began to question why I even liked him. If it was just my big heart blinding me from the fact he wasn't a good person. 

She could tell that Hermione was thinking things through, and almost wished she could know what her friend was thinking. “He did try to save us. It wasn't like he could have gone against Bellatrix, she would have killed him, but he did try.” Hermione said before looking at Siobhan. “He deserves forgiveness. He has tried. I hear Astoria supported muggleborns.” 

Siobhan bit her lip. “Astoria, that is, his wife?” She questioned softly fearing the answer. She hated the fact she still had feelings for the git.

Hermione nodded solemnly. “Yes, was. Albus is friends with his son. She passed away last year, a blood curse.” 

Siobhan felt so bad for the boy, to lose his mother in such a way. Blood curses were not gentle things. She felt bad for Draco to have lost someone he loved in such a way. “I feel bad for both of them, that is so sad. Especially for a boy to lose his mother.” 

Ginny chuckled to her right. “Ever a Hufflepuff. Instead of being happy you can get the man, you truly feel sorrow for the fact he lost his wife. It is why I love you. Anyone else were to say something like that I would smack them for the fake sympathy and tell them they were despicable.” 

They decided after the deepness and turn of that conversation, to close up the keepsake box and retire to her room for the night. The ring and the necklace were put back inside, just as they were, no charms. The sweater she wore to bed. She was glad that Hermione and Ginny had stayed, it helped her to fall asleep easier. The three of them huddled together in her big four poster king, she was a Hufflepuff, of course she had a bed big enough for multiple people to cuddle on. More than that, she was glad that she had her friends with her. They chased away the sadness and helped to keep her mind from wandering and keeping her from sleep. So many questions were going through her head but there would always be tomorrow.


End file.
